Dream Trap
by Beverly Swan
Summary: There stood a man… a really tall man. Looking directly at her; He extended both his arms towards her, and she just wanted to run away, but she couldn't move. One-shoot/ KakaSaku


**Dream Trap**

Sakura was dancing, spinning at the sound of the beautiful music she was listening. Such a beautiful harmony. Her eyes closed and her lips turned up in a bright smile. Like a little child enjoying a new toy, that music made her feel enthusiastic. Everything was bright, pink; she could see people around her dancing at the very same time, all of them happy, smiling.

But something was happening, the music stopped and so does she. The bright panorama suddenly changed, all the light, the happiness was gone, and she was all alone in such a dark place, what happened? Where was she? She didn't know, and she was starting to get scared.

She started walking; first slowly… then fast, faster… she was running Of what? She didn't know. She could feel someone, near to her, but yet she couldn't really tell who it was. She stopped running, and with fear in her eyes, she turned to the dark she was trying to leave behind.

There stood a man… a really tall man. Looking directly at her. And she suddenly felt so little. His eyes, thought she wasn't able to see them, she could feel them staring at her. She was scared. What the hell? That man extended both his arms towards her, he was far enough from her, but that single gesture made her wanna run again.

She couldn't move, her bare feet were glued to the floor. And he started walking, towards her, still with both his arms extended… wanting to touch her. She wanted to scream, to move away, and now he was so close.

And then the music started again, there it was. The tall man stopped and let his arms go down. He was no longer looking at her, she followed his sight. And just beside her was someone else, someone which presence made her feel safe. She looked at him, trying to see his face, but just as the other man, his face wasn't shown. The thing was… that this man had some light, it was like if it were coming from him, that light surrender her, at the very same time that the music became louder. The tall evil thing in front of her went back and got lost in the dark.

The man beside her took her by both hands and made her dance. They were dancing… and every step they took, every single spin he made her do, even the smiles she was giving him, where making all the darkness around her disappear.

And it was like if she never ever stopped dancing.

- When your heart is dancing, you cannot let anyone hurt you, you know? - He told her…

And then his voice made her feel weird, she knew that voice perfectly, but still couldn't recall whose voice it was. She tried to ask him, who he was, but just then she was drag back, she was loosing all around her, everything was blurring, and even he was disappearing.

And then… she opened her eyes.

She was now on the floor; she could feel her body, all dumb and hurt. What had happened? She couldn't move either, she was so tired that she felt as her eyes were about to close again. Sakura just wanted to rest, to sleep. But then a strong voice called for her name, and she had to force herself to open her eyes one more time, and looked at the bright sky.

That was when she realized that Kakashi's face was somewhere between her and the sky. His face floating around her as if she was some kind of present he just got. She tried to move her arms to pull him out of her way, but her body wouldn't react to her command, was it because of the injuries she seemed to have? She tried to speak to him, so that he would just move around and let her see the clouds, but she didn't had the strength to. She really was tired, really tired. And her eyes were closing once more…

- ¡Sakura!

Again that strong voice was screaming at her, as if he was scolding her. He was saying something again, and she could not recall what exactly he meant. She forced to keep her eyes open, and saw that the voice was Kakashi's. She concentrated on his lips, covered by the mask, trying to understand what he was saying, but it was useless.

He understood that she could not really hear him, was it because of the battle that was going on just a few steps from them? Or it was because she was that bad injured? He bended over her, so that his face was near her ear.

- It's all right- He told her- they managed to get in your head, but I took them out.

She just laid there, looking at the sky when he told her that… They? Who? Her mind was blurry, and she saw how he raised and looked at her, his Sharingan clearly activated. Did he do something with that?

Her mind, she tried to think clearly, but every thought that came to her just tangled more and more. Her mind was in chaos, she couldn't control it, and it was making her feel really odd. She forced herself, and then her inner came out. She helped her to put some order to her thoughts, and even when they still were a little confusing she was able to remember somehow what had happened.

She knew she was fighting these guys, all by herself… and they somehow managed to get her trapped, she got hurt, pretty much like she was now. And they were talking… they wanted to control her, control her mind and her body. She remembered how they, both of them, touched her head… and then something cold got into her. A really huge headache took her by surprise. She was trying to resist it, not to blend to the pain. But it was way too much.

But what happened next? Oh… right, she was dancing that music. Was that dancing Sakura her deep mind? And that tall man that tried to grab her… was he that cold thing those guys put into her head? Where they really trying to get her?

But then… who was the man that saved her?

She looked at Kakashi. If he really got into her head, and help her escape that thing, he maybe saw everything that happened there.

She opened her mouth, ready to ask, her throat was dry, and hurt her lot to try, but she had to.

- Thanks. - She said, really, really hurtful- How did you… do it? - It was really hard to speak, but she needed to know.

He didn't answer, he only smiled under that mask of him and with one finger he pointed to his Sharingan, still activated. She felt like a dumb, of course that was how he did it. Her mind really was working hard, but still not fast enough.

- Thanks- She said again.

- Don't worry, for a moment I though… I wouldn't be able to save you on time. - He paused- But then I realized, you really are strong- He smiled- You were even rejecting him.

She didn't remember being rejecting that thing… she remembered how she was about to collapse, to bend, to let him get her.

- That's why you should always be happy, and let your heart control sometimes. Your mind was safe… because your heart was strong enough. - He smiled at her.

And she was remembering what he had said to her in that place; that her heart should be dancing… being happy she guessed. Happy and be stronger with every single smile.

She smiled. Her mind, she felt, was starting to work just normally. And now she could think properly. She concentrated on the battle, which was now really quite. She guessed, by Kakashi's calm face that the winner where their allies.

- I should go get a Medic for you- He told her, being obvious that she wasn't able to heal herself.

She just nodded, not wanting to hurt her throat anymore, and saw how he stand up and started to walk away. She just closed her eyes, really wanting to rest (although it was impossible with all her injuries) when she heard him coming back.

She opened her eyes, thinking that it was way too soon for him to come back. But there he was, walking towards her; she was still lying on the grass. He crouched towards her, and without letting her even try to ask what was happening, he let his mask down, and kissed her softly.

- I'm sorry- He apologized when he pull apart from her. He didn't put his mask up, so she was able to finally see his face. - I thought I would lose you… I… I will never let anyone hurt you again, ever.

He just put back his mask, and walked away, looking for that damn Medic. And she just stayed there (she couldn't move anyway), just thinking what the hell had happened there? She wasn't able to get to a proper answer to that question. Even her Inner was trying to understand… but everything seemed way too weird. Well… it seemed her mind wasn't as recovered as she had thought.

* * *

Hi there! :D Hope you liked this One-shoot! :D This is my first FF in English so don't be so hard! :D Still if you have any comments or corrections about my English or the FF you can tell me and I'll try my best! :D

I'll appreciate a Review!

Read you soon!

**_Beverly Swan_**


End file.
